


Lonely Lily/孤独的百合

by floatingsamsam



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adoption, Father Mark - Freeform, M/M, Orphan BamBam, Orphanage, Teen Angst, Teenage Rebellion, Unrelated Father-Son Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 百合从未被找到，所以它才孤独。





	1. Chapter 1

一

学校老师又打来了电话，气势汹汹的质问斑斑还上不上学了。

段宜恩接的电话，语气柔和得就像才睡醒一般。不带任何情绪起伏，在对方严厉的责怪中显得有些脆弱。渐渐的对方也有些于心不忍，态度便不由自主的好转。

“好的，等他回来我一定会跟他好好说的。麻烦你了。再见。”

段宜恩放下听筒，觉得很疲惫。这个月已经是第三次了。而斑斑已经很久没有回家了。

作为父亲，他不是不管他。但是也许是斑斑小的时候他管得太严，他后来总感到很愧疚，想尽可能给他最大限度的自由。所以现在他根本不知道什么该管什么不该管，索性都不管。他想那可能正是斑斑想要的。

他给孤儿院的院长打了电话。老人战战兢兢的接起电话，连话都说不利索，似乎在害怕些什么。所以段宜恩尽量使自己的语气听起来更加脆弱，他对于老人总是很客气，似乎怕他们稍一激动就要死去。

他问院长斑斑有没有回去。

院长花了很长时间才想起来他口中的斑斑是谁。他说斑斑已经离开孤儿院很多年了，一次也没有回去过。他认为斑斑在段家应该过得很快乐。

段宜恩明白他的意思。院长没有把话说完，他说的“快乐”并不是单纯指精神层面的愉悦，而是斑斑终于不用再担心需要和其他孩子抢一件衣服穿，而且他还会有数不清的漂亮衣服，有大的可以在里面捉迷藏的衣柜。他不会想要再回到孤儿院里，对于他来说没有必要。毕竟段家的家庭条件很优渥。当时院长很希望段宜恩可以多领养几个孩子。

那时候孤儿院正处于饱和状态，孩子们像嗷嗷待哺的小鸟，有时夜里会发出凄惨的嚎叫。院长梦见过自己将许多孩子绑在石头上，然后那些孩子们就一个个在睡梦中沉入海里。他在鸟鸣中惊醒，满身是汗的寻找院里的孩子，然后便发现他们正在食堂里一边吃早饭一边发出许多嘈杂的噪音。他庆幸还好那是个梦，却在恐惧和愧疚中发现自己在梦醒时候竟松了口气。

可是段宜恩最后只带走了一个人。那时候斑斑已经不算小了，他可以帮孤儿院里的老师做许多事情，他可以教年纪小点的孩子吃饭不要弄脏衣服。衣服脏了很麻烦，你不知道你现在穿的这件衣服下次会给谁穿，也许比较好看的衣服你只能穿一次，机会没有那么多。

所以对于段宜恩带走斑斑这件事，孤儿院里的老师们并不是很愿意。他们更希望领养人能够带走小一些的孩子，或者精神状态不太好，甚至身体有疾病的孩子。虽然那样不太现实。那样的孩子就像有伤口的水果，没有人会买，只能留在一边等它慢慢完全腐烂。

段宜恩依然用他那种轻柔的嗓音道了谢，结束对话，放下了话筒。在这番通话中，老人的声音颤抖不已，段宜恩总觉得自己在对他造成伤害。所以为了尽量减少这种伤害，他及时停止了这次对话。

虽然老人看似并不喜欢这种行为，但段宜恩却不可否认的有些享受其中。也许也说不清是否享受，但这种感觉很独特，他还没有搞清楚到底算是什么感受，所以他不能定义那是好还是坏。

与孤儿院的交涉就像是在重访斑斑的过去，而他身边的斑斑却已长大，这让他获得一种在时间中自由穿梭的奇妙体验。使用现如今的身份与年龄去和沾染上年幼的斑斑的回忆相交涉，这使他很容易产生一种将斑斑完全掌握在手里的快感。

但是那段回忆对于斑斑来说显然不太美好，除了不缺少玩伴，他什么都缺少。况且孤儿院里的其他人段宜恩都不认识，斑斑刚来时口里出现过的几个名字对于他来说都相当陌生。就算斑斑说了几次，段宜恩还是只能记个大概，并且永远叫不对其中任何一个人的名字。他认为他既然是斑斑的父亲，那应当是最了解他的那个人。如果斑斑含有他不了解，或者说难以了解的地方，他希望斑斑可以抛弃掉。

所以，对于斑斑的过去，孤儿院里那几年的时光，段宜恩是怀着相当矛盾的心情的。他希望可以有效利用那段时间来确认他现在的地位，给予他自身快乐。同时，又由于他自身对于那段回忆的无法参与，和他恼于了解那段庞大而琐碎的早年时光，有斑斑在的场合下，他都希望他们能够远离它。

他端坐在厚重而巨大的书桌前，凝视着窗外熟悉的景色，陷入了沉思。


	2. Chapter 2

二

很多人以为段宜恩这个年龄至少离过婚，但其实他一直没有结婚。甚至连正式的恋爱都没有谈过。

在他二十六岁的时候，家里给他介绍过一个女孩子。他没有向家里人倾吐过他的秘密，所以他尽力去尝试接受这个安排。开始几次接触还都相安无事，但在后来产生较为亲密的接触的时候，他却哭着将那个女孩子从房间里轰了出去。

那个女孩子的父母和段宜恩的父母本来也是老相识，这样的局面让段宜恩的父母很难堪。他们不断询问段宜恩到底发生了什么，但从他断断续续的话语里得不到任何讯息。从女方那里得到的信息是段宜恩无法勃起。当然女孩子的原话非常委婉，但大概就是那方面的问题。

他那么脆弱，躲在衣橱里蜷缩成一团，情急的泪水迷蒙了他的双眼，他赤裸的双脚踩在木板上，他能感受到一阵冰凉，仿佛从脚踝开始渗出清泉。

他听到窗外有风声，像是窗帘被风吹起而互相拍打发出的声音。他慢慢探出脑袋，看到一幅十分吸引他的景象。

刚才那种声音确实是窗帘互相摩擦而发出的声响，纯白的窗帘在微风中轻轻晃动，起伏的皱褶像洁白的波浪一样。窗外的天空也像这窗帘一样白得耀眼，并不强烈的阳光从云层后照射出来。除了窗帘被风吹起而互相摩擦拍打的声音，其他任何声响都不存在。正是这幅平凡无奇的景象，令段宜恩深深着迷。

他像在经受某种指使般出神的望着微微飘动的窗帘，感觉自己仿佛又变成了十五岁的懵懂少年。这种突如其来的想法使他觉得新鲜，并且给予他一种找到出路的喜悦，但很快他就明白了他如今的处境。一切都像是发生在别人身上的故事一样不可思议，他在短暂的将自己抽离的过程中获得了幻想的新生，却也在这种过程中发现了以前从未意识到的对于自身特殊经历的珍惜和自豪。

而这种发现更令他摇摆不定，他觉得自己的形象正在两种面孔之间快速切换，而且无法定格在其中任一静态。在意识极度不稳定的情况下，他认定自己是个罪人，他十五岁的睡衣被黑色的汁液从里慢慢渗透，他的腹部柔软到腐烂，他将手伸进里面就能摸到毫无防备的器官。

他发觉自己是如此的柔弱易碎，不知不觉间眼眶又被泪水濡湿。他抓着衣橱的门边，指甲和骨骼在木板上的摩擦发出尖锐的响声。他看着自己宛如少女一般纤细白皙的手指，陷入了对自己深深的厌恶之中，无法自拔。

他的母亲带他去看了医生。他的父亲本不赞成他去。

段宜恩认为治疗没有效果，而且他的脾气越来越暴躁。但他的母亲坚持治疗有效果，因为她亲眼目睹他有过生理反应。他母亲的证词使他感到恶心，他牢牢藏起自己的身体，他认为其他人——甚至于他的母亲——都应该主动远离他的身体。他的身体完全属于他自己，他需要他自己的身体完全属于他自己。

他知道他母亲指的是什么，不过他也解释过那并不是治疗有效果的证明，但他并不愿意倾诉原因。而原因只有他自己知道。

那是一个炎热的夏日午后，天气本就闷热难当，而他的母亲坚持让他在室外乘凉。树影挡住了他和他的母亲，以及正在与他母亲交谈的女性友人，但是他仍然觉得热。夏天连植物都是嘈杂的，那些汇聚成形的噪音使他的心砰砰直跳，他不知道那对于身下的器官是不是也有连带作用，那时候他也许应该注意一下。

但是在这样炎热的天气，却有一个小孩子在远处的游泳池里嬉戏。整个游泳池都暴露在烈日之下，那个小孩子却玩得无比开心，似乎一点都不畏惧灼热的阳光。阳光本不应该令人畏惧，但那随之而来的炎热与干燥却使人的皮肤和眼睛疼痛不已，像是就要化为揉烂的泥水蒸发而去。但那个在游泳池里自得其乐的孩子却似乎不属于这个世界，拥有和他们截然不同的不会疼痛的身体。

那是他母亲友人的孩子，大概七、八岁，和他的年龄相差悬殊。据他母亲所说，这个孩子并不是第一次来到他家，但在段宜恩的记忆里，这却是他第一次见到他。

那个孩子游过泳之后向他跑来，甩动着温热的水滴，和他坐在同一把躺椅上。那个孩子将湿透的短裤卷到大腿根，从宽松的短裤中可以看到他露出的幼小器官，段宜恩这才知道原来这是个男孩儿。他并不在意，这时候的孩子的性别都是被弱化的，或者说，远看起来根本没有性别，性别这种概念对于这时的孩子来说几乎毫无意义。

这个孩子因为想要摘段宜恩头顶树枝上的浆果，又不愿意他人替他体验这种乐趣，便爬上段宜恩的身体，伸出像鲜嫩的枝条一般的手臂。树枝在他头顶摇曳，但在段宜恩眼里那一切却都像被灼人的阳光蒸发了一样，他眼里只能看到男孩刺眼的身体。男孩艰难爬上他身体时产生的细微的颤动，那种毫不做作而又并不多余的不安因为年幼而显现出一种无与伦比的纯洁。

男孩终于如愿以偿采摘下自己想要的浆果，他就势坐在段宜恩的身上，两条柔软的腿交叠垫在屁股下面，仿佛轻轻一咬就可以轻易咬碎。浆果被他捏破，指间散发出植物的青涩气息，他的指甲和手掌上稚嫩的纹路都被浆果的汁液染成鲜明而肮脏的颜色。

这种毫不掩饰的现实就这样展露在段宜恩眼前，和他无比的贴近，男孩赤裸的上身几乎贴在他滚烫的胸口上，他的心跳更加放肆。勃起就发生在那一时刻，除了他自己之外，其他人毫不知情。

这种性冲动持续了很长时间，等到傍晚男孩和他的母亲离开之后，这种勃发也依然存在。他丝毫也没有因为长时间产生性冲动而获得一丁点激动和喜悦，他早就知道自己并不是失去正常的性能力，只是反应与常人有些许不同。也正是因为如此，他才在漫长的青少年期无法定义甚至接受自己。

他长时间的坐在厕所里，傍晚时分暑热已经消退了一些，而厕所总是家里最凉爽的地方。他耳边似乎依然能够听到房屋外面的昆虫在泣血一般鸣叫，那些声音在他的体内窜动，击打他抽动的胃。

他换了件宽大的上衣，上衣很长，衣摆一直到达他的大腿，他用它来遮住下身。

他的母亲询问他是不是不太舒服，他回答没有。然后他的母亲便问他是不是下面有了反应。问题十分直接，没有任何缓冲和隐喻，赤裸得让他怀疑他母亲的真实性。

他拒绝回答这个问题。但他的母亲依然穷追不舍，要不然他为什么要换一件衣服遮住下体。他因为被看穿和被因过度靠近而产生的冒犯和恼怒砸碎了一个杯子，他母亲这才作罢。

他回到自己的房间里，打开房间里全部的窗户，拉开窗帘，让夏日傍晚凉爽的风将室内吹个通透。他发泄般用力的坐在床上，他急促的呼吸，胸口不断起伏，刚才的恼怒迅速转化成痛苦，又再次快速变成伤感。伤感愈加强烈，无法宣泄，也无法到达顶峰，他便在这种无处安放的激动下小声呜咽。

他蜷着腿倒在床上，抬起双手捂住眼睛，紧咬住嘴唇，窗外风中云朵和植物交织而成的气味便悄然钻进了他的身体，他几乎要发狂。他想把自己的身体剖开，从里绞碎，然后一起埋入深深的地底，第二年那块地将会长出青草，除了青草其他什么也无法生长，花朵与树木都会离他远去。他需要这样才能够平静。

在他十五岁时那个如同钻石一般纯净的秋日，他曾无比渴望时间能够像流水一样急速的流淌，但在他之后漫长的青少年时期，甚至到了中年，他仍然一次次不由自主的被拽回到他摇摆不定的十五岁。


	3. Chapter 3

三

段宜恩在整理斑斑衣柜里的衣服，尽管斑斑在那次之后跟他说过很多次别再碰他的衣柜。

斑斑有许多衣服，而且他有一个很大的衣柜，里面可以藏很多个他。斑斑刚来段家的时候经常在那个衣柜里面睡觉。段宜恩并不了解孩子，所以当他看到在衣柜里睡着的斑斑时，他以为孩子都会那么做。所以他理所应当的在衣柜里放上一杯水和蛋糕，他想当斑斑醒来时可能会饿。

但是衣柜里很黑暗，斑斑并不知道，所以当他醒来的时候，不小心碰倒了水杯。他不知道水从哪里来，他只觉得脚湿漉漉的，他以为自己正在向外渗水。他用沾了水的手摸了摸手腕，那里便也被水沾湿，他害怕自己会变成水而渐渐流光，就在衣柜里挣扎，然后便一头撞了出来。

段宜恩进来的时候看到的就是这幅景象。衣柜的门开着，里面挂着的衣服歪歪倒倒，水从衣柜中流到地上，蛋糕已经被压趴。而斑斑抱着双臂站在一旁，小腿上沾着奶油，从衣柜到他站着的位置的地面上有并不清晰的水迹。

他们两人面面相觑，很长时间彼此都不发一言。然后家里的阿姨进来，将斑斑抱着去洗脚。十三岁的斑斑依然被人抱着，他看起来那么小，顶多只有十岁。

当段宜恩独自一人清理衣柜里和地面上剩余的蛋糕时，他突然觉得无比疲惫。

虽然斑斑的衣服很多，但是他小时候的衣服非常单调，都是段宜恩亲自挑选的，基本上都是极其宽大的长袖长裤，穿在斑斑身上就像是他父亲不要的衣服。

其他衣服段宜恩不允许他穿，倒不是说限定颜色或者图案，段宜恩也会给斑斑买缀有小花边的粉色衣服，尽管他家里人都说那是给女孩子穿的衣服。但是段宜恩决不允许斑斑穿露出身体的衣服，就算是在夏天也不准他穿短袖，更别说短裤凉鞋了。而且就算是稍微贴身一点的衣裤他都不允许斑斑穿，据他说是担心会影响发育。有邻居担心斑斑是不是有什么病，所以才穿得这么严实，但段宜恩一般都不予回应。

而他现在整理着斑斑的衣柜，才知道原来他已经有这么多各式各样的漂亮衣服。有的衣服他都说不清是什么材质，但是那些衣服像是在闪闪发光，他觉得十分新奇。

他现在并不介意斑斑拥有那些他没见过的漂亮衣服，他也不再要求斑斑必须严密遮盖他的身体，他已经可以自由穿着。但不知道是不是小时候养成的习惯，或者长期耳濡目染形成的相似的审美观，斑斑的衣服里还是长袖长裤居多，虽然并不像他小时候穿的如同从父亲那里丢弃的衣物般宽大，但短袖短裤屈指可数。

在斑斑还小的时候，段宜恩管他管得非常严格，甚至有些不近人情。就比如说只允许斑斑穿他挑选的那些衣服的奇怪要求，在这些方面他从未让过步，而他也几乎从不愿意去花费心力解释原因。他曾经给出过的唯一的原因是紧身衣服会影响斑斑的身体发育。

那时，在他说完那句话之后，他的母亲和姐姐看着个头矮小的斑斑不知作何回应。在那一瞬间，她们觉得这个孩子十分可怜，他瘦弱幼小的身体宛如一座失去外壳的塔，正在紫色的雾气里慢慢液化。而斑斑站在一旁，像他脾气古怪的父亲一般微微的驮着背站立在房屋的两端，他的眼睛里存在一种令人心痛的疑惑，也许他并不疑惑，只是因为毫不知情所以透露出一种纯粹的柔弱。他跟随他的父亲无声的进入了房间，就像他父亲在身后投下的影子。

其实斑斑小时候非常听话。或许他根本不知道段宜恩的部分要求非常不合情理，他接触的外面的世界是十分有限的，他根本没有想过拒绝。所以，在他看来，在段家度过的极其短暂的童年，还是令他十分满意的，甚至留下很多美好的回忆。

他记得和他父亲一起坐在璀璨的星空下，彼此无言，而正是这种如同事先约定好的静谧，使他幼小的内心获得一种初始的感动。星空像一张巨大的闪闪发光的幕布，犹如沉浸在水里的透明钻石，使他深沉的黑夜变得无比瑰丽。

那张幕布下的人不说话，点缀其上的星星也都不说话，他坐在他一动不动的父亲身边，仿佛捕捉到游离在这世界中唯一的永恒。他年轻的父亲的肢体上和语言上的静止如同一种无可替代的誓言，是想要抛弃掉这世上虚伪的欺骗和谎言，而通过另一种独一无二的方式来向他予以永久的承诺。

他甚至觉得他的父亲和遥远的星星已经融为一体，那些星星不曾移动，所以他的父亲也依然保持静止。而当他的父亲对他倾吐哪怕是一个毫无意义的语气词时，那些星星的光芒仿佛在那一瞬间就朝他倾泻下来。

他曾获得这世界上的其他人苦苦追求而又无法触摸的永恒，那是他唯一的父亲，是他父亲对他不发一言的倾诉，才给予他和宇宙同体存在的爱意。

他就是那样几乎是盲目的信任并崇拜着他的父亲。

而对于这些，除了他自己，其他人也毫不知情。


	4. Chapter 4

四

夜色已深，而这时候段宜恩打过去的电话才有人接起。

电话那头先是发出窸窸窣窣的声音，然后开始有人说话，是个女人的声音。

她没有像一般人接起电话的反应说“喂”，而是说：“有什么事吗？”就像她知道对面是谁一样。

段宜恩静默了片刻便突然挂了电话。他看到过斑斑带那些他不认识的女人回来，而那还是在斑斑还会回家的时候。所以当对面是一个女人接起电话的时候，他并不惊讶。但是女人的这种问法却让他无所适从，他突然发觉自己无法回答她的问题。所以他挂了电话。通过电话线传到这一端的电流声使他心绪不宁。

然后过了一会儿，他又打了个电话过去，这次有人接，并且接电话的人是斑斑。

斑斑接起电话就说：“别总打电话。”

这种开场白使段宜恩紧绷的身体和神经瞬间得到了解放，在他极少开放的心脏内部有一股浓热的蜜意缓缓流淌出来，他再一次肯定了斑斑与其他人在本质上的不同，而这种不同是他所无比熟悉的，或者说，是他一手养成的。只有和他极其亲近的人，只有同在段家家族中的人，才能拥有这种深刻的特质。他为斑斑能够说出这种深深带有他的特质，和令他无比熟悉的话，而内心极受感动。

与斑斑冷硬的语气完全不同，段宜恩说话的语气饱含耐心与柔情。“别这么说，你总要有时间回来看看。”

而段宜恩的话甚至还没说完就被打断，斑斑突然大声的咆哮，“别管我！”

不知道从什么时候开始，斑斑就总是这样说。

段宜恩依然是用那种不紧不慢的语气问：“你最近有没有去学校？”

斑斑支支吾吾的说不出话，所以越来越暴躁。

段宜恩知道他恼怒了，便小声安抚他，“不去学校，你总要回一趟家吧。”

斑斑那端的声音突然变成急速的喘气，然后他带着哭音的声音传来，“不行，不行！”

段宜恩面对突然挂断的电话，深深叹了口气。他离开时连带着移动了木椅，深色而沉重的木头在地板上划过，发出艰涩的声响。他走出书房，小声念叨着，“该睡觉了。”

对于现在和斑斑相处为什么是这种举步维艰的局面，他完全没有头绪。在他的记忆里，斑斑似乎还是那个刚刚来到段家胆小认生但是非常听话的孩子。斑斑小时候十分听话，对于段宜恩那些不近人情的无理要求，他一次也没有提出过质疑。当阿姨拿着如同成人衣服般异常宽松的上衣在他面前展开时，他只羞涩的笑着，说，好看。

然后，突然间斑斑就完全变了一个模样，他穿着闪闪发亮的衣服，带不同的女人回家，甚至夜不归宿。而且他学会对段宜恩说别管他。他现在总是这么说。

段宜恩反省过，但也许是他原本管得太多，太琐碎，旁人指出他的要求有些无理时他也从不在意，所以他后来完全不知道自己怎么做才是适当的。开始他将缰绳抓得太牢，从未尝试过放松一些，所以当他想要调节，便只能顺着绳子那边的力道全部松开。实际上他并不清楚发生了什么，似乎他什么也没做，但是世界却整个变了个样。所以对于现在这种局面，他完全无从下手，更不用谈弥补。

他正面朝上躺在床上，双手交叉放在腹部渐渐入睡，然后又无可挽回的在梦中惊醒。当他睁开眼的时候，天已经亮了起来，所以严格来说，他并不能算是惊醒。

他竭力使自己不要再回想起他少年时期曾见到过的那个场景，但他的希望并不奏效。而且当他梦见那件事情的时候，他总要将那个场景从头到尾全部经历完，才有可能醒过来。并且每次最后总是以他独自一人面对空荡荡的窗户和飘动的窗帘为结尾。洁白的房间，纯白的天空，仿佛他也化成一颗无意义的脂肪成为那个房间的一部分。他似乎永远被留在那个房间里，那个房间和它里面所包含的一切都已经成为永恒。

他深吸了一口气，掀开被子，下了床。他赤着脚走到窗边，俯视下面的花园。有清脆的鸟鸣声从楼下的树上传来，他多少能够感受到一点处在现今这个世界的真实感。他平静了一下心绪，依然感到脚底有些凉，便转身回到床边穿上了拖鞋。在他即将换好拖鞋的时候，他突然听到楼下有一个清脆的声音，在叫：“爸爸！”

他立即停下了继续穿好拖鞋的动作，一只脚还裸露在清晨微凉的空气中。他仔细回忆了一下，确定家里应该不会有任何孩子，他以为自己产生了幻觉。

他以极慢的动作继续穿好拖鞋，然后小心翼翼的移动到窗边，向下看，一楼的草坪上果然有一个孩子在玩耍。那个穿粉红色裙子的孩子也看到了他，便笑着向他挥手，他也轻轻抬手致意。那个是他姐姐的孩子。他不知道今天他姐姐和姐夫带着孩子回家了。他的父母没跟他说过。

他觉得他现在所处的世界似乎不是他的，而他拥有的世界可能早已离他远去。他的身体在消耗他从那个世界里残存下来的精力，也许等到不久的将来，当他被耗尽，他就能回去。


	5. Chapter 5

五

斑斑在十九岁之前，对于性方面的认识都是全然的空白。当他第一次在清醒的时候勃起时，他惊慌失措的去寻找他的父亲，但他具有缺陷的父亲却没能给他提供任何帮助。而那个时候，他甚至不知道自己已经有过好几次梦遗。

那个时候，他十九岁。十九岁的男孩子已经几乎是个大人了。而他却还如同尚未孵化的幼鸟般稚嫩，对这个世界毫无所知，生活在包围自己的饱满而虚无的朦胧里。当然那时候他并没有强烈的好奇心想要去了解这个世界，他通往入口和出口的道路都被暂时切断了。

但他并不后悔自己曾经度过那样漫长的一段无知的时间，甚至非常享受。他有时会十分怀念那种与整个世界完全隔离的生活，也曾想要回到那个只安心于蛋壳内的虚无的自己的身体里。但是他也知道，他回不去。一旦通道被打开，就很难关闭。那个通道只能被越撑越大，直到整个世界都全然崩塌。当内部完全瓦解，那就是属于他的胜利。

他穿着长及膝盖的睡衣站在他父亲的床边，用梦语般呢喃的声音说他下面疼。他几乎无法站立，肉眼可以看到他的双腿在不停的颤动。

他的父亲在他眼里是个如同神一般无所不能的人物，如果神无法勃起，那人也就理所当然应该被剥夺这种能力。何况他将自己定位为深沉星空下的一个凡人。

他张开手，仿佛那些星星就可以拥抱他。他拥有这世界上谁也体会不到的最伟大的感情，那是一种游离在花草树木和山石溪流之间永恒的精神，是无数闪耀着细微光芒的灵魂互相融合而提炼出的本质。他为他这种拥有而深深感动。

他唯一的父亲将他拥入怀里，用一种全然的沉默包围住他，他感到父亲对他温柔的爱，而在他父亲由人类的躯体所形成的怀抱里轻轻呜咽。他的叫声那样痛苦，又那样脆弱，似是断腿的羊羔在悬崖下摩挲石壁。他在他的父亲近似女人的香气中昏昏欲睡。当他的父亲想要离开他时，他感到一阵强烈被撕裂的痛苦。

在他断断续续的苦苦哀求下，他得以和他如同这黑色的夜一般令人着迷的父亲一起入睡。那是他从未有过的美梦。他和他洁白的父亲躺在纯真的夜里，伴随着沉默的香气在时间里游走。他感到自己的下肢已经和精神分离，不断有空虚的风从他断裂的伤口吹进他残废的身体里。

他看到一只猫从粉色的沙滩向他走来，那只猫的腹部被精细的刀具从中分段切开，当它走到他身边如同人一般坐下时，它的皮肉便向两边翻开。他看到它粉红色的肉和纯白的骨，却没有一丝血迹。它的腹部里面空空如也，它甚至可以将它自己放进它的身体里。它黄色的毛发摩擦着身下和它同一颜色的枯草，就像一同失去光泽的金子。它想要使自己的腹部合起来，便站起身。当它站起身时，那些皮肉便随着重力作用而落下合起，但它再次叉开两条后腿坐下时，它如同被撕碎的纸片一般现实的腹部便又向两边张开，像一朵盛开的鲜花。

斑斑想要帮帮那只猫，但它却维持着坐着的姿势，用它像花朵般绽开的粉红色的腹部保护着属于它自己的梦境。它甚至都没有用它尚未张开的瞳孔看一眼斑斑，它张开嘴，斑斑听到有一阵风吹过，良久之后他才意识到刚才那是那只猫在叹气。

他无数次的臆想自己将他的父亲送进医院里。每当他想到那个场景，无论他当时处于怎样的恐惧和焦虑之中，他都能够在瞬间陷入那个情形带给他的平静的快乐里。

他幻想着他的父亲生命垂危，意识和躯体在岌岌可危的分离中饱受折磨，冰冷的液体流进他父亲的身体里，成群的人们在病房里和病房外依次为他的父亲流下滚烫的热泪，有嚎啕声由远及近跑入弥漫着不属于他的父亲的消毒酒精味道的病房。而他的父亲作为唯一的主人公，却只能无力的接受这一切。

他将守在他父亲的床边，吸取他父亲身旁不属于他的消毒酒精的气味，那种气味使他沉醉。他将在那片纯白的大海里回到母体，谁都无法再把他和他最初的家园分离。

他每每想到那种景象，便不由自主的想要放声哭泣。他被这种景象所带来的巨大的感动所压倒，他的肉体和精神都无法承受随之而来的强烈的震颤，他脆弱的神经发出尖锐的叫声，他的内部像烟花一样迸发出灿烂的火焰和星光，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，他明白那是他曾经的世界想要和他合二为一。

他甚至会想象他父亲被焚化的场景。他的眼睛探入到焚化炉内部，目睹他的父亲被温暖的火焰包围，他的父亲可能会在激烈的燃烧中睁开眼睛，甚至蜷曲身体。这时他仿佛也在经受火烧的煎熬般浑身燥热难安，他敲打着焚烧炉的内壁，和那些劈啪作响的脂肪和骨骼一样融化在死亡的甜蜜里。

但他是如此信任他真诚的父亲，他坚信他的父亲会庄严的浸泡在散发出焚香气味的火中，以一动不动的姿势表明自己的忠实，经受优美的燃烧，最终化为昂贵而灿烂的灰。

他的父亲在艳如彩霞的火焰中静静的睁开双眼，轻柔的对他说，斑斑，不要急。


	6. Chapter 6

六

尽管段宜恩的内心拥有不为人所知的病态的欲望，但是他领养斑斑并不是因为这个原因。

斑斑那时候已经非常大了，并不适合被领养。但是段宜恩第一次见到他的时候，无论如何也没有想到他竟然已经十三岁了，因为他看起来顶多只有十岁。

当段宜恩知道这个事实的时候，他觉得十分有趣。在他的记忆里，十三岁的男孩子大多已经开始长个子，有的甚至开始变声，他们装作非常了解这个世界的模样，大摇大摆的要求进入成年人的界限。但是斑斑简直像活在笼子里，所以根本长不大，无论是身体还是思想。连他的声音都是如同刚刚开放的花朵一般娇嫩。

他欣喜的看着斑斑，像端详一个在酝酿一场风雪的水晶球，似乎只要轻轻吹一阵风，潜藏在他身体内部的星星就会开始旋转。他看过静谧的星空，那些星星从不说话。他躺在那些眼睛下，仿佛自己也在跟随整片星空一同飞去。所以他能够想象那种场景，并且正因为那种想象中的美妙情景而对此深深着迷。

他从不知道自己该对斑斑负哪种责任，他名义上是斑斑的父亲，但他并没有做过父亲。尽管他有自己的父亲，但是他不是他的父亲，他永远也无法成为那种人。他有时会胡乱找一些参考来完成他作为父亲的使命，但当有时他回到他自己时，他就会发觉这两种状态完全不相融合。他便开始瞻前顾后，表现出一种上世纪的女人式的优柔，充满内部的斗争性，而在面对现实时又极其缺少抵抗力。

所以他会经常对斑斑感到愧疚，他认为斑斑看到的时常不是同一个人，而是一个内部充满矛盾、因为找不到发泄出口而感到彷徨的不健全的人。在斑斑的面前，他甚至觉得自己依然未成年，而斑斑的形象陡然高大起来，几乎要将他压垮。

他不确定斑斑是否对他充满疑惑，他觉得斑斑应该总是对他感到疑惑的，但是他还是从内心发出渺小的愿望，希望斑斑能够了解真实的他。

他经常带着斑斑走在一条无人的道路上，那条路两边都没有树木，沿着草坪延伸出去很远的距离才开始有树木的身影。

白天里的一切都是鲜活的，似乎连空气本身里都含有细微的无机质生命在呼吸。那些捉摸不清形态的小嘴一呼一吸，将白日里环绕在自己周身的声音也随之吸入，除非你将这种平衡打破，从它的手里夺回属于你自己的声音。而段宜恩是不会这么做的。他甚至感觉不到自己的脚步声，那些规律的踢踏声似乎已经被转移到很远的地方，紧贴着地面再传送到他的耳朵，便成为一种虚幻的敲击。

斑斑和他步伐一致，跟随在他身旁。他们之间始终保持着相同的距离，就好像总是停留在原地，而远处的景色在慢慢发生细微的变化，这令段宜恩产生一种他们行走在不变的时间里而渐渐合二为一的奇妙感受。

傍晚，斑斑自己回来了。他一看到段宜恩便向他要钱。

他尚未完全进化为成年男人的脸上浮现出一种倔强的神情，在刚刚亮起的灯光下显得十分可笑。他明显还未适应他如今所处的这种状态，但又因为少年特有的浅薄的自尊而不得不装作冷酷而强硬的模样。

那种经过内里的整合而精挑细选出来的态度像一张过大的面具一般罩在他的脸上，五官被定格在不恰当的位置上，所以有时像是要挣破面具和身体的束缚般跳脱出来，如同他的精神一样，想要从他的身体内部逃离，大摇大摆的在宽阔的道路上奔跑。

夕阳的光芒还没褪去，依然挂在远处山顶的边沿，嬉笑着窥伺这一切。但是路灯与室内的灯都已经打开，远方变化的夕阳与真实的具有实在力量的灯光在同一时刻存在，这两种光芒掺杂在一起，互相辉映，完成了从白天到黑夜的残忍的过渡。这一时刻因而显得无比珍贵。

斑斑伸出右手，手掌享受，上下抖了抖，说：“给我钱。”

他的脸甚至都没有抬起，大概依然维持那种倔强的眼神，似乎只要稍微掉以轻心，那张挂在他脸上松松垮垮的面具便会滑落一般。所以他一刻也不能失去那种残存的无比强烈的自尊，他需要向他自己证明他依然忠诚于夺去他的精神的第二个世界。

段宜恩坐在椅子上，说：“你自己不是有吗？”

斑斑并没有自己的钱，他的钱都是段宜恩给的。

他现今拥有的所有的东西存在的前提条件都来自于他的父亲，除了他无限渴求的第二个世界。他的父亲给了他一个必须的世界，那个世界是完整的，是无声的，甚至是永恒的。但在他成长的过程中，他的根须在自我的探索中渐渐深入到五彩斑斓的第二个世界，他的树干在需求的满足中慢慢向那里倾斜，对他的父亲反抗的念头加速了这个过程的进程，并且在最初的阶段中促使他在那个世界扎根。所以从这个角度看，尽管他甚至都没有意识到，但段宜恩确实是他堕落的根源。

“不够。”

“你要钱干什么？你总要给我一个理由。”

“爸爸。”斑斑的声音因为压抑而变得十分低沉，段宜恩突然怀疑刚才是不是斑斑在说话。那是个并不难听的声音，但跟斑斑相去甚远，他从未想到他会在斑斑身上看到许多人群的影子。“你就不能给我吗？”

斑斑很久没有这么叫过他了。

以前有一次他闲来无事，像往常一样去收拾斑斑的房间。他想到快要换季了，往年这个时候斑斑会穿他以前为他买的棉质长袖，但是斑斑衣柜里的那些衣服看起来穿在身上都不那么舒适，而且都过短，像是街上小女孩流行的穿衣风格。他怕他会冷，便找出斑斑以前穿的衣服挂在衣柜的显眼处。他没想到斑斑的反应会那么大。

斑斑抱着这几件他曾经还穿过的衣服气势汹汹的闯入段宜恩的房间里，将它们用力扔在地上。他看起来情绪十分激动，头颅高傲的昂起，颈部到肩部的线条因为肌肉的紧张而绷起，眼睛里燃烧着熊熊的火光，那火光令段宜恩十分陌生，而因为陌生感到有些不适。

他大声的指控着他毫无防备的父亲，“你就希望我永远都是这样是吧？你就希望我永远按照你的想法活着是吧？”

段宜恩慢悠悠的转过身，丝毫没有因为斑斑放肆的言行而受到影响，他轻声说：“你去年还在穿，我以为你会喜欢。”

“我已经不是十三岁了！我会长大！我已经长大了！我有我自己的思想，这些我都不需要了！”斑斑将地上的衣服拾起快速走向段宜恩，把衣服又扔在他的脚下。他将周围的风带起，把段宜恩书桌上的一叠纸吹起落在地上。

段宜恩被动的看着身边的一切在发生改变，在斑斑激烈的控诉下，他像极了一个无辜的受害者。他正在遭受无情的迫害，而他没有任何选择，并且没有作出任何保护自己的举动。他的视线随着飘落的纸张而落下，并且左右移动，他的嘴唇宛如雨后削好的叶子而轻轻抖动。也许这世上都找不到一个像他的父亲这样容易受到伤害，而受到伤害之后又具有如此令人心碎的无措表情的女人。

斑斑指着自己的胸口说：“你知道我在想什么吗？你知道我到底想要什么吗？你根本都不了解我！”

段宜恩似是因为他的大声说话而受到冲击似的，他跌坐在身后的椅子上，看着斑斑，脸上的表情迷蒙而伤感，他说：“那你想要什么，你告诉我。”

斑斑突然蹲下来，趴坐在段宜恩的腿边，如同银条一般的手指攀上他父亲的脚踝。他仰头凝视着他的父亲，将手掌放在自己的左胸口上，言辞恳切，“我要把这颗心挖出来给你看，否则你不会明白我在说什么。”他几乎是一个字一个字的说，每个字拿捏的都是那样饱含情感，好像说完这句话他的生命就要立即结束一样。

他从地上爬起来，匆忙走出段宜恩的房间。过了一会儿又进来，站在他的面前，手里拿着一把切水果的小刀。

他毫不犹豫的在自己的手臂内侧上划了一道，刹那间鲜红的血便流了出来，沿着他细瘦的手臂汇集到下沿，然后一滴滴落在深色的地毯上，融入到晦涩的图案里。

他一边神经质的点着头一边颤抖着声音说：“要这样，要这样你才能明白，你才能看到。”

段宜恩尚不能从这连续的冲击中反应过来，他看着不断流下来而滴在地毯上的血，似乎看到那些血拼成了一个个字，在对他无声的倾诉。

直到家里的阿姨发现流血的斑斑，将他带走去包扎时，他依然用他满含热泪的双眼注视着他的父亲，对他喊道：“你要明白！你要明白！”

段宜恩说：“给你钱可以，但首先你得告诉我为什么。之前的钱你这么短时间都花光了？你在外面干什么花这么多？”

他在物质上从未亏待过斑斑，也许是因为那些都是看得到摸得着的东西，对于他来说，给予那些十分容易。他其实也并不是想干预斑斑什么，他不需要他改变。他只是想尝试给他一个并不严格的教训。

斑斑将伸出的手收回，并用力在空中甩了一下。他气冲冲的走出段宜恩的房间，段宜恩听到他在自己的房间里翻箱倒柜，也许是在找什么东西。

他走到斑斑的房间外面，问他，“你在找什么？”

斑斑停下了动作，他带着怨恨的眼神瞪视着段宜恩，段宜恩便一动不动的站在原地。

他走出了房间，走过门口的时候肩膀擦到了段宜恩。

段宜恩拉了他的胳膊一下，“你在找什么？”

斑斑被这一推搡而抽出了口袋里的手，也带出了口袋里的东西。斑斑急忙捡了起来，并匆匆离去。

那是一堆首饰，都是段宜恩的母亲和姐姐买给斑斑的，但因为太多了，所以并不是每一件他都长时间戴过。他小时候会经常戴着那些，后来在不知不觉间便摘掉了。没人察觉到他是什么时候摘掉的，甚至到现在都没发现他已经摘掉了那些玩意儿。

以前和父母来他家玩的小孩儿会问斑斑为什么要戴那些，像小女孩儿一样。他去问他的奶奶，奶奶告诉他不是的，男孩子也会戴首饰，很多男孩子都会。他如实告诉询问的小孩儿，但小孩儿还是说，可是我没见过男孩子戴这么多的，我给你看我新买的手表。

他将自己的新手表举到斑斑的眼前，但斑斑没有细看。他抚摸着自己手腕上的银色手链，不断思考着小孩儿和奶奶说过的话。他回忆起他父亲细白的手腕，和他的父亲用他如同月光下初春的竹笋一样纯洁的手指给他戴上玉佩和手链，他幼小的心灵受到了久违的煎熬。

银白的手链在他眼里渐渐变成虚幻的影子，他的脑海里浮现出父亲未受到伤害的脸，心里涌起一阵强烈的想要隐瞒父亲真相的念头。所以这件事他从未对他的父亲提过，他在那时也并未将手链取下。

每当看到手腕上的手链时，他便产生一种将他父亲牢牢保护的巨大满足，同时小小的心又酸痛不已。无论他的父亲是否知道，但现实已对他的父亲本身造成伤害，也许他总要知道。又或者在这个家里的每个人都知道，只有他纯洁的父亲什么都不知道。

他突然无比怨恨那个对他说这番话的孩子，是那个人开始了痛苦的源头，造成他父亲必受伤害的开始。而他现在不得不对他的父亲隐瞒这一切，那是他第一次学会对父亲说谎。但是他没有选择，他的身体和心灵一样因为煎熬和痛苦而震颤不已，他全身颤抖着，仿佛马上就要晕过去。

但是他知道他作出这些努力和牺牲都是为了要保护他脆弱的父亲，他深知他的父亲不能受到一丁点伤害。他的父亲比深海的珍珠还要脆弱，比真正的豌豆公主还要敏感，受到一点伤害便会破裂，像薄如蝉翼的冰面一样在转眼之间就支离破碎。

那时，黑夜已不再是他甜美的温床，而是煎熬的开始。


	7. Chapter 7

七

段宜恩从未向任何人提起他那天看到的场景，那个永远活在他十五岁的身体里的，澄澈的秋日。

他在梦里无数次登上相同的台阶，那些有些陌生的台阶在一次次梦境的温习里变得无比熟悉，他一次次在心里描绘它的纹路，默背它的数目。他不知道当时他没注意过的细节竟然会这样深刻的印在他的脑海里，等待他去找寻。也许那些细节都是他幻想出来的，可能事实与他的梦境并不相同。他希望他在那个房间里看到的景象也是他虚构出来的。

他不知道她的名字，因为他没有妹妹，所以在他的记忆里，他总是叫她，妹妹。

是哪个亲戚的孩子他也记不清了。他们几次不多的见面的场景总是在被大人推到身前，然后便互相无声对望中戛然而止。周围的人群总是在不停的晃动，段宜恩觉得很不自在，他想回到水中。他厌恶被别人推着向前走的感觉。

他对这个妹妹有实在的印象应该是那一次。

那一次这个妹妹过生日，十岁，大办了一场，各路大大小小的亲戚朋友都请了，所以才能把这样不熟悉的段宜恩也叫来。

段宜恩那时候就和常人不同，话很少，时常拿状似偷窃般小心翼翼的眼神打量着四周，别人总是猜不透他在想什么。大人都喜欢这样的孩子，所以也喜欢他。

宴会上很多人，仿佛变成许多五颜六色的闪烁的色块，段宜恩的耳膜嗡嗡作响。

妹妹迟迟不出现，那个妹妹的妈妈让他去叫她下来。

段宜恩没想过为什么那么多人，偏偏让他去。也许是由于他那样的孩子会很容易讨得大人的喜爱和信任的原因吧。

他时常会后悔，或者说怨恨，如果那次去的不是他可能情况会大不一样，他会成为一个与常人无异，乃至于没有秘密的人。但是在他长期浸泡在他的秘密的过程中，他已经和他的秘密融为一体，也许正是这些将他与常人区别开的不同才使他能作为一个唯一的个体活下去。他从他的秘密里获得意义，他的血液时常向外迸发出五彩斑斓的岩浆，他感到他残废的身体中的独特性，他已经适应自己，但是他还没有接受自己。

他在被整个世界孤立的想法中沉醉不已，他正是在对自己的推离中而确定自己独一无二的个性。就算他死去，他也不会被取代。这种念头使他震颤不已。

他重新振奋精神，在回忆里再次走上那节楼梯。但是一种与他对自身的斗争全然不同的悲伤无可抑制的从他的脚踝攀岩而上，那并不活在他的脑海里，所以对于那件事，他依然总是保持着他第一次见到所感受到的情绪，他也只能体会到那一种复杂而又深刻的情绪。也就是说，无论过了多少年，他对于那个场景，他所见的那件事，他的心情和他的身体，始终还活在那个十五岁无助的少年的身体里。

十五岁的段宜恩默默念叨着刚才大人告诉他的话，三楼南面的房间，三楼，南面。

三楼已经几乎听不到楼下的嘈杂声，安静得就像坟墓一样，他几乎要欢快的在过道里跑起来。他不知道南面是哪里，只好一个房间一个房间的找。

但是他感到十分不安全，就好像这栋房子不让他进去。所以当他看到关着门的房间，他也并没有去推开它。

直到他走到一间半敞着门的房间前，他试探性的靠近。他本来并没有想要进去，但没想到里面真的有人。

他从门开着的缝隙里钻进去，最先看到一个白色的背影。那个白色的背影正面朝窗户，坐在一张木椅上。那扇窗户的纵向长度很长，窗台向房间内伸出一个小平台，可以坐一个人。窗帘是白色的蕾丝，典型的女孩房间。

那个妹妹穿着白色的无袖薄纱连衣裙，柔软微黄的头发散落在肩膀和背上，背有点微弓，双脚跷在窗前伸出的平台上，膝盖向两边张开。

段宜恩不知不觉把步伐放得很轻，妹妹竟然也没发觉，她的手放在胯间，不知道在干什么。好像一动不动，但有时却又像是在慢慢的蠕动，段宜恩不确定他是不是眼花，那个动作就像是在安慰一个幼小的小动物一样。他以为他会在妹妹的手里看到一只刚出生不久的小兔子，或者小猫。

大概是他渐渐靠近窗户，风突然变得很大，把窗帘吹得像要逃离窗户的钳制，风里似乎还有细微的喘息声。他觉得自己也变成了窗帘，要在这阵毁灭的风里飘浮起来。

段宜恩慢慢走近，一步比一步更轻，他终于看到了，那个妹妹在干什么。

他这个年纪也懂一些了，他知道妹妹在做什么，但是他没办法把这当成一件平常的事。事实上，这件事并不平常。这个妹妹才十岁。

十岁，十岁的时候他在干什么，他不知道，他不记得了。但绝不会是在十岁生日的时候不去和朋友一起玩，却待在自己的房间里对着窗外什么都没有的天空自慰。

他听到妹妹还未发育的童音的呻吟，觉得无比恶心。

妹妹的胳膊和腿就像是一节有弹性的花茎，细得像是无法想象还能容纳血液在里面流动，阳光像是照过一片被微风拂过的水面而穿透她。

就是这样的他的妹妹，没有见过几次面却尚有记忆的妹妹，她在十岁的生日宴会上，远离人群，一个人在高高的楼上，对着凉风，躺在澄澈的阳光里，抚慰自己的身体。她这么小，能得到些什么呢，她快乐吗。

“嗯？你来啦。”说的就像知道他要来一样，妹妹转过头看向段宜恩，眼神迷离，像是刚睡醒。

有裙子挡在妹妹的下身，段宜恩也没有特意去看。他其实并没有看到任何私密部位，但是当他看到妹妹的大腿根部的手放置的位置时他就已经无法忍受。

他说不出一句话，他还在忍受，他难以置信的看着妹妹把腿放下来，在椅子前晃啊晃，仿佛她做出这样的动作有多不可思议。

妹妹趴在阳台上，柔软的发丝被风吹得粘在脸上，她就用同样一只手把头发拨开。她的手上还带着透明的液体，在阳光下闪闪发光。

段宜恩很爱干净，他觉得至少要擦一下。但是他却并不觉得妹妹脏。妹妹的手指和她的手臂、她的脸、她的大腿一样白，白得像是流不出血，是比牛奶还要干净纯洁的东西。

妹妹啊，他的妹妹。

这样的人，竟然会是他的妹妹。妹妹就在他的面前，像窝成一团的小动物，她的骨头那么软，就像刚从母体里钻出来。他却觉得难以靠近。

妹妹的手随意的略过自己的手臂和大腿，她蜷起两条腿，把裙子拉到脚踝，将身体都藏在裙子下，只露出几个脚趾头。她看着段宜恩，吸了吸鼻子，说：“你怎么不说话？”

那是那个妹妹过的最后一个生日。

她永远活在十岁。

她父母说是坠楼，但是也有人说是自杀。没人知道。

段宜恩去问他的母亲，得到的回答也只是不知道，并且补充道让他千万别这样。死对他来说是很遥远的事，他当然不会这么做。

妹妹的死并没有令他多悲伤，毕竟直到妹妹死，他们都依然只是陌生的关系。所以按道理来说，他并不会受到过多的影响。

但是似乎就是自从那时候起，段宜恩就几乎与性绝缘。

在他所谓的青春期里，他并没有被无法发泄的情欲折腾出满脸青春痘，他压根没有这方面的烦恼，因为他根本来不及燃起性欲。他只要看到带颜色的图片，听到模糊的声音，甚至那方面的暗示，他都觉得恶心。那是一种生理反应，比情感上的排斥来的还要容易直接。

有一次斑斑早上起来，段宜恩发现他的内裤湿湿的。他问斑斑这种情况是第几次，斑斑说，记不清了，没注意。斑斑看着他认真的表情，有些害怕是不是自己出现了什么问题。

段宜恩什么也没说，让他换了内裤，让阿姨帮他换了床单，然后带着他去河边游泳。

那是个不算冷也不算热的天气，斑斑躺在透明的河水里，随着水流轻轻晃动。他感到似乎有化成液体的石头不断从他的身体里穿过，渐渐的他也觉得自己正在慢慢变得透明。

段宜恩握住斑斑湿淋淋的手，在共同轻微的晃动中穿过水面，他伸出一根手指，指向天空。他侧过脸对斑斑轻轻笑起来，他说，斑斑，那里有你。

斑斑也随之微笑起来，他顺着段宜恩所指的那个方向看过去，但只看到了一层层堆积的云。他不知道段宜恩说的话是什么意思，但是他觉得那朵云很像一条弓起背正在跳跃的白鲸。

他的父亲带领他见过这个世界上其他任何人也没有见过的奇妙景象，似乎将他直接带领到这个世界最本质的核心所在，其他任何人也无法到达的地方。他不理解这个世界，也不为这个世界所理解，他在其中寻找到自己存在的意义。所以他觉得，他的父亲毫无疑问是深沉的爱着他的。他也同样深深的爱着他的父亲。

他觉得他的父亲像一朵从未开放的百合花，总是带着泪水，一脸悲戚的看着他，好像这个世界随即就要终结。他时常感到时间已经静止，整个世界只有一朵被露水打湿而在微微颤动的百合花。他的父亲就像要在这种颤动中变成碎片灰飞烟灭。他试着想象他失去他的父亲的场景。

他想象他父亲躺在医院的病床上的情景时，突然变得十分兴致勃发。洁白的床单，洁白的墙壁和屋顶，还有他躺在床上人事不省的洁白的父亲。纯粹的洁白和神圣的死亡会使事情发展完全到达另一个极端，纯白里生出黑夜，海水里生出火焰。在他父亲生命垂危时，他在心灵的折磨中却反而获得肉体的勃发。

他慢慢下沉，将整张脸完全淹没在河水里。他让这些如同历史般重蹈覆辙的河水包容他的眼泪，也冲走他流出身体的云。

段宜恩有时候仍然会想起那个妹妹，而每次都会令他感到恶心又悸动。但是他对那个妹妹毫无任何越界的想法，他那时的想法保留到现在，依然是十分纯洁的。

之后他没再去过那个妹妹的家里，无从考据她家的楼梯是不是和他梦里的一样。


	8. Chapter 8

八

段宜恩想了一晚上，翻来覆去睡不着，好像带着记忆活了好几世。

他早上起来，刚吃完早饭，就等来了警局的消息。

他赶到医院的时候，斑斑已经硬了。他突然觉得有些讽刺，就像一块腐烂的乳酪蛋糕向他迎面而来。他不像他爸，软了那么多年，终于能一直硬下去。

似乎是为了一个妓女争风吃醋，斑斑要带她走，没钱，跟人金主硬拼，把小命送了。

他依然无法想象斑斑和他人性交的场景，每当这个时候，就会有一把匕首从斑斑的脑后穿过，刺出前额。

以前段宜恩对斑斑相当苛刻，因为他认为人只要走错一步这辈子就完了。他对斑斑抱着最纯粹的想法，在他眼里，斑斑如同一个静止的物体。和他手里的钢笔一样失去全然的生命力和主动性，只有当他打开它在使用时，它才是一只有意义的笔，而当他将盖子盖上搁置一边时，它就什么都不是。

他比任何人预想到的都更加平静。他认领了斑斑的尸体，将他带回家里。

段宜恩的母亲哭着扑在斑斑的棺材上，然后便一直责怪段宜恩。说他没有尽到做父亲的义务，没有保护好斑斑的安全，斑斑以前是个多好的孩子，怎么会说没就没了。

他站在一旁看着，感到他眼前的一切都开始变得干涩，好像所有的物体中的液体都已流尽，就连空气里的水分也被蒸发殆尽，取而代之的是无形的火在他体内维持生命。

一切都在流失，一切都在逐渐失去意义。他如同一所即将关闭城门的城堡，当一切都归于平静。

他在多年之前曾进入过那座城堡。直到现在他都不知道那是属于谁的，可能是他的，也可能是斑斑的。他不确定。他只记得那里十分美丽，美得令人目眩神迷，像睡在飘浮的气泡里。

他走在碧绿的草地上，远处圆顶的城堡顶端有一根高高竖起的金属柱状物体，在湛蓝的天空下泛着梦幻般的光泽。那座城堡也和天空一般湛蓝，那里的空气也沾染上这种梦一样的颜色。他大口呼吸，感到自己仿佛置身在云端上的另一个新的世界。

他曾多次见到天空中有人大声说话的影像，伴随着如同电影版缓缓上映的剧情，周围有金色的烟花在不断盛开，炸裂的声响扰乱了那些人说话的声音，但却更像一场盛大的交响乐。

城堡旁边的树上系着比树的枝叶还要多的气球，那些气球五彩斑斓，高高的悬浮在空中，几乎和城堡顶端齐平。

他感到自己的手触及到一个柔软的物体，他低头一看，年幼的斑斑正站在他旁边，头顶只到他腰际，正一脸懵懂的看着他。他尚未想到他何时见过这么年幼的斑斑，便转瞬看到自己手里拿着一把枪，正紧紧抵在斑斑的太阳穴上。

远处一声巨大的响声使他全身一抖，立即夺去了他的注意力。他向那里看去，城堡旁原先被束缚着的气球终于全部挣脱开来，一个个如同精子一样向天空飞去。

他再次将视线转移到他的面前，不知何时他手里的枪已经塞入了斑斑的嘴里。他全身颤抖，斑斑毫无表情，如同汗水流到眼睛里一般眯起眼眨了眨。

他们在幻想中杀死对方，来达到对彼此的完全拥有。

段宜恩知道无论那一枪他有没有开，一切都已经发生。一切都将会再次重复。他走过的只是回去的路。

他目送斑斑进了焚烧炉，听到里面劈啪作响的声音，好像有人在说话。那里面透露出来的火光让他害怕，仿佛斑斑从未死去。

从前斑斑曾多次想象他现在所处的场景，只是现在他在里面，而他的父亲在外面。

那是在斑斑死后的一段时间后，具体多久他记不清了，好像过了很多年，也可能没有。

只是有一天，他看到斑斑的房间的门是半开着的，他觉得这种场景有些似曾相识，便走近了一些往里看。

那天没有下雨，天空很亮，高处有许多云。斑斑的房间有个很大的窗户，那天正好开着。窗帘是白色的，被风吹得高高扬起。窗前有一张书桌，书桌旁有一张木椅，斑斑以前抱怨过坐着不舒服。

他突然觉得十分悲伤，就像整片湖里的水都一齐涌进他的身体里。他走进房间，坐在椅子上，趴在书桌上，曲起的手臂像是抱着一个无形的物体。他突然开始失声痛哭。

斑斑啊，斑斑，他的斑斑。

END


End file.
